


Семь светильников

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от R до NC-21 [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Ричард Топклифф показывал это Господу каждый год в Страстную пятницу, чтобы Тот не забывал.





	Семь светильников

**Author's Note:**

> содержащийся в тексте намек на Ричард Топклифф/Елизавета II имеет под собой почву. Согласно воспоминаниям Порморта — католического священника, содержавшегося в Гейтхауcе, на допросе, видимо, желая произвести впечатление на допрашиваемого, Топклифф прозрачно намекал на близость с королевой.

В этом году он спросил у Господа: «Господи, Господи, за что ты караешь меня страстями?»

Он попросил у Господа: «Господи, Господи, позволь мне принять муки, большие, нежели Твои, во имя Твое, во славу Твою, во спасение мое». 

И Господь говорил с ним из клетки, где он любил держать тех зверушек, что пришлись ему по душе более других, чтобы следить за их медленным умиранием. 

Господь сказал: «Савл, Савл, что ты гонишь меня?» 

И Ричард Топклифф, облачившись в простую власяницу, уже запятнанную цветом его прошлогодних, позапрошлогодних великих кровей, пал ниц, и плакал о своих прегрешениях перед Его темным от грязи, покрытым нечистотами и гроздьями вшей, ликом. 

Он решил, что нужно начать в ночь четверга. Огни факелов метались в Гефсиманском саду, и его моление о Чаше присоединялось к молению Господа. Но он не просил о миновании неизбежной участи — он желал ее больше всего на свете. 

Он был храбрее Христа на своем крестном пути. 

Когда-то давно, много лет назад, он презрел истинные Господни желания, и уподобился римлянам, водружавшим кумиров на триумфальные колонны, чтобы поклоняться им, и себе — в них. Но Бог бы простил его, если бы услышал — с ним была любовь, созданная, чтобы вращать небесные сферы и крушить кости неверных.

Ричард Топклифф показывал это Господу каждый год в Страстную пятницу, чтобы Тот не забывал. Ричард Топклифф знал не понаслышке, что память в моменты предсмертной агонии может обостряться до предела. 

В комнате, где стены были от пола до потолка увешаны чужими волосами, волосами грешников, одних лишь грешников, на почетном месте, на пьедестале, на троне, на престоле Господнем, как Ей и полагалось, пребывала Пресвятая Дева. Ее кожа была из нежнейшего белого воска — Топклифф выбирал его сам из многих. Ее глаза были из лучшего итальянского стекла. Ее волосы были настоящими — он не осмеливался перебирать их в дрожащих пальцах. Ее белье все еще хранило Ее запах. 

Каждый год, в Страстную пятницу, она посещала его пыточные камеры, оборудованные и обагренные для нее, только для нее — и для Господа. 

Мизерный грешник, искупая свои преступления, был недостоин даже смотреть на нее, потому смотрел редко. Молясь Ей, он, бывало, путал имя Пресвятой Девы с именем ее матери. 

Он обернулся на гулко приблизившиеся шаги так резко, что потянул за собой свечные огоньки. Его щеки начала стягивать соль от слез. 

— Ты ли снисходишь до меня, Господи?

*** 

Его пытались препроводить, но он отмахнулся — и так знал, куда идти.

Строгие, аскетически темные стены встречали его, как хорошо знакомого, блудного гостя — столько месяцев отсутствия каждый раз завершались в одной ночке, среди мореного дуба, уступающего место камню. 

Это происходило из года в год — одинаково. Завороженный, завораживающий ритуал. Белое полотно, недолго остающееся таковым. Приятная гладкость рукояти в ликующе недрожащей ладони. Впервые: а ты умеешь управляться с этой штукой, Марло. После: тишина. Вы умеете терпеть боль, милорд, кто бы мог подумать. 

И под занавес — обрывки откровения от Иоанна, свисающие, сочащиеся, как ошметки исполосованной кожи со спины. 

Он прекрасно, лучше всех знал, куда идти и что делать. Но в этом году все было — иначе. Раньше. Беспокойнее. Больнее. Никогда и никто еще не становился между палачом и жертвой, между Христом и его гонителями, между прошлым и будущим, между тайной и еще большей тайной. Ни одна душа, из тех, что томились в этих строгих стенах, в этом доме, в подвалах которого, — всякий знал! — томились лучшие вина и лучшие люди, не смела вклиниться между кнутом, полосующим напряженную спину, и рукой, его направляющей. 

До этой ночи. 

Кит переступил порог комнаты, где это происходило — год за годом. Страшнейшей, как полагали, в этом страшном логове невиданного чудовища, неподвластного силам ни Христа, ни Аполлона. Пахнущей ладаном, воскуряемым, чтобы перебить стойкий, пропитавший здесь все запах жадной смерти — и потешить тонко вырезанные ноздри безжизненной восковой куклы, сидящей на престоле славной Англии, в одной руке держащей скипетр, а в другой — сердце Ричарда Топклиффа. 

Киту доводилось видеть, как в эту бледную руку человек, не-человек, заказавший ее у лучших умельцев, много лет изготовлявших такие же пародии на жизнь для королевских погребений, вкладывает и другие сердца. Некоторые еще бились, истекая кровью на гладкий воск. 

Кит вошел в эту гулкую комнату, где стены сплошь покрывали одинаковые, молчаливо-однообразные рамки с заключенными в них прядями волос. Здесь были и его волосы, срезанные много лет назад. Где-то здесь. 

— В этот раз ты нагрешил так много, что вряд ли кто-то снизойдет до тебя, кроме такой же гнусной полночной твари, Ричард Топклифф. 

Он никогда прежде не говорил таких слов человеку, облаченному в ветхую власяницу. Не говорил, думая о ком-то, кроме него. Чувствуя кого-то, кроме него, кроме поворота его тела — прочь от мертвого, со врезанной в губы всезнающей улыбкой, чучела Эфесской Артемиды. 

Помышляли ли куреты, принося в жертву великой богине куски человеческих тел, о безмятежных пастухах, выгоняющих стада своих стихов на шелестящие приморским камышом луга?

***

Ангелу Эфесской церкви напиши: так говорит Держащий семь звезд в деснице Своей, Ходящий посреди семи золотых светильников. Он вошел, и семь свечей трепетали ему навстречу.

— Я ждал тебя, — смиренно сказал Ричард Топклифф, содрогаясь от сухого рыдания, от блаженного спазма узнавания, омерзения, благоговения. Он видел перед собой потрепанного, осунувшегося, с заостренными скулами, без белья под дублетом, поэта и прихвостня Уолсингемов — известного всему Лондону закоренелого грешника Кита Марло. И видел — явившегося меж семи светил Сына Человеческого, и глава Его и волосы были белы, как белая волна, как снег, и очи Его были как пламень огненный. 

Лишь он один мог поднять карающую руку на того, кто от одной Страстной пятницы до другой проделывал это сам — над недостойными тварями, не могущими и называться человеческими именами. 

Все они были достойны принятой ими смерти. 

— А если я убью тебя сегодня, ты, сумасшедший ублюдок? — спросил Марло, скрестив руки на груди. — Запорю насмерть, пока твое мясо не отстанет от костей? Или велю оттрахать меня так грязно, как ты умеешь, о да, я знаю, что ты умеешь… Заставлю осквернить здесь все, как ты делал это со мной раньше? 

Эта пятница была не такой, как прочие. 

Ричард Топклифф приблизился к Киту быстрым шагом, глядя ему в глаза. Рывком вздохнул — его уже колотило от ненависти, мышцы на левой щеке дергано сокращались. И опустился на колени, ниц, целуя ему ноги, и камень, на котором он стоял. Цепляясь за его щиколотки и ощущая пыль, не счищенную с сапог, беззащитной кожей ладоней.

  
*** 

Кит глянул вниз, все так же стоя со скрещенными на груди руками. Каждый год, каждую Страстную пятницу, окрашенную в цвет самой ядовитой под небом крови, он испытывал одно и то же — самодовольство, рвущееся наружу в возбужденном выдохе и вызывающей усмешке. Иногда он сдерживался, сегодня же ему сдерживаться не хотелось.

Человек, перед которым трепетала вся Англия, праведный, богобоязненный муж, наделенный невиданной властью (кое-кто говорил, понижая голос — над Королевой!), вечно затянутый в блестящую черную кожу и острые белые кружева валялся у него в ногах, подобострастно лобзая грязные сапоги. Шептал что-то бессвязное, заискивающе поглядывал снизу вверх, выворачивая шею — непричесанный, бледный, исхудавший от особенно жестокого поста. 

Раз в год, в преддверии смерти и воскресения, Ричард Топклифф хотел казаться беззащитным, как дождевой червь, которого так легко размазать по земле каблуком. И Кит Марло соглашался играть в эту игру ради удовольствия, дарованного иллюзией. Не потому ли он стал писать для театра? Не потому ли он… 

Полюбил глаза и заляпанные въевшимися чернилами руки Уилла Шекспира больше своей боевито реющей на изменчивом ветру свободы? 

И снова — он, он, он, реял над левым плечом вместо нечистой совести, застилал зрение непрошеными воспоминаниями, стискивал давно вырванное и отданное на откуп сердце в железных тисках своего предательства, наивного женолюбия, искристого, как молодое вино, гения. 

Пройдет время, просыплется песок в часах, зажатых в костистой руке Кроноса, и он забудет тебя, Кит Марло, самонадеянный в своем беззаконии, забудет, и пойдет дальше своей дорогой. Ни разу не обернувшись, как ты и просил, как ты и велел ему. Но не потому, что это говорил ты — просто ему будет на кого и на что смотреть впереди. 

А ты будешь смотреть вслед, и бесноваться в своем бессилии. 

Нетерпеливо дернув голенью, Кит уперся мыском в подбородок ненадолго прирученного, обломавшего свои нетопыриные крылья чудовища, заставляя поднять голову — и улыбнулся не менее чудовищно в ответ на струящиеся по небритым щекам слезы. 

— Хватит слюнявить мне обувь. Поднимись и помоги снять дублет. 

Отведя взгляд от быстро закивавшего, обнимающего его бедра Топклиффа, он вперился в не знающий страстей, идеальный, с гордым птичьим носом и поджатыми в блуждающей улыбке губами восковой лик напротив. 

Жест руки, властно сжимающей скипетр, рядом с бельем, некогда наверняка касавшимся самых потайных уголков живого тела живой женщины, смотрелся издевательски непристойно.

  
***

Я помню, как все было. Все — в деснице Твоей, Господи, все — в глазах Твоих. Ты видишь все, а я — слеп, как подземная тварь, и слаб, как мертвец. Умерщвляя плоть свою, укрощаю ее, обуздываю память.

Все знали, что в соборе Кентербери — лучшие хористы во всей Англии. Мальчики, вышедшие из благодатных садов, ангелы в белых одеяниях, неловкие в своей красоте, как пугливые оленята. 

Там, где католики, лезущие из-под юбки Кровавой Мэри, будто ползучие гады, жрущие пепел сожженных праведников, слетались на шабаш, отныне звучал победный гимн — Давидовы псалмы, псалмы юноши, крепостью камня и веры в Господа повергшего во прах могучего Голиафа. И все в этой музыке неба, камня и благодати, от последнего служки до епископа, было готово дать Ричарду Топклиффу, любимцу Леди Королевы, любимому Ею, как Господом, все, что он мог бы пожелал. 

— Обожаю детские песнопения, — говорила Она, всплескивая своими узкими, как у ангелов с итальянских фресок, усеянными звездопадом перстней ладонями. Топклифф бросался целовать эти руки, чтобы каждый новый поцелуй, запечатленный на них чужими, скверными губами, был лишь вторым после — его. — Если так желаете, мой верный друг, я дозволяю вам радовать меня, отбирая лучших, лучших мальчиков. 

Ее милость не имела границ.

Как и его желания.

  
***

Ричард Топклифф помнил каждый из шрамов. Это было побледневшее эхо ран, нанесенных им собственноручно. Так, наверное, этот опустившийся с самых юных лет содомит, услужливый, блудливый, строптивый, упрямый, приручивший боль так, как мало кто умел, помнил каждую написанную им строчку.

Ричард Топклифф читал свои стихи на память, стягивая с его плеч черный дублет, и обнаруживая под ним — ничего. Только белую кожу. Белые шрамы. 

Целуя их сухими, мертвеющими от благоговения губами. 

Это были его произведения, его подарки Ей и Господу, его псалмы. 

Им исполнялось без малого пять лет.

  
***

— Я всего лишь сын башмачника, сэр. Но подзовите меня поближе — и убедитесь, что я обучен не только натягивать заготовку на колодку. Далеко не только этому.

***

Умерщвляя плоть свою, укрощаю желания.

— Отлипни от меня, наконец, и принеси самый тяжелый из твоих кнутов. Да, ты не ослышался. Самый, черт возьми, тяжелый, — сказал Кит Марло, сын кентерберийского башмачника.


End file.
